1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing and dispensing small volumes of liquids (more particularly, hair colorants) and especially to a disposable hand-held container having reservoirs for mixing hair colorant ingredients and an applicator for applying them to a person's hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coloring a person's hair may entail preparing an unstable mixture of two or more solutions and applying them to the hair in the short time before they lose their effectiveness. This commonly involves opening several containers, mixing their contents, and perhaps transferring the mixture to yet another container, preferably one having a spout or applicator, from which to pour, drip, or paint the mixture onto the hair. These steps waste time, effort, and material and make a mess.
It would be helpful if the hair stylist could mix the solutions without pouring, apply the mixture without first transferring it, and dispose of the spent containers instead of cleaning and re-using them within the limited space available in most salons.
What is needed is economy of steps, an inexpensive yet highly functional structure, and containment and facile disposal of waste.